On tricote, et on change d'univers !
by Monk'ichii
Summary: BxB, Etablished Relationship, O.S "Pour Booth, seul les vieilles grand-mères avaient le droit de tricoter, tout en se balançant sur leur chaise."


Titre : On tricote, et on change d'univers !  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Romance **BxB**. Humour (tout dépend du votre !) One-Shot.  
Spoilers : Aucun.  
Note perso : Décidément, je ne peux pas me détacher du **Etablished Relationship** ! Booth moqueur, comme je l'aime ! Petits sauts dans le temps, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.  
Le titre, c'est tout simplement un délire avec une amie, qui en faite, n'a rien à voir avec Bones x)

« Pour Booth, seul les vieilles grand-mères avaient le droit de tricoter. »

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Booth venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Brennan quand il tomba nez à nez avec celle-ci, assise sur son canapé, occupée à jouer des aiguilles.

- Je tricote, ça se voit, non ?!

- Mais… mais… on est en été !

- Si tu veux avoir ton écharpe pour cet hiver, je ne vais pas la faire en novembre !

Pour Booth, seul les vieilles grand-mères avaient le droit de tricoter, tout en se balançant sur leur chaise.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ?

- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à tricoter quand j'étais petite. Regarde, j'ai bientôt finis, plus qu'une pelote !

Elle lui montra son ouvrage. Booth écarquilla les yeux : ce n'était pas la couleur qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt les trous que l'on pouvait observer à quelques endroits. Il sourit narquoisement : « Y'a eu une souris affamée qui est passée par là ? ». Il s'empara de l'écharpe et joua avec les trous.

- Booth ! Ce n'est pas drôle, tu vas les écarter encore plus !!

- Tu voulais faire un masque en faite, non ?!

Il mit son « écharpe » sur son visage et pile à l'endroit de ses yeux, il y avait justement des trous.

- Bon, si c'est comme ça, j'arrête. On t'en achètera une !

- Non, non ! C'est très bien comme ça ! Ca était fait par amour, je suppose !

- Mais ça se finira par colère !

- Allez, te vexe pas, je rigolais !

* * *

_Octobre_

Booth entra dans le bureau de sa partenaire, deux cafés dans les mains. Il en déposa un sur la table de l'anthropologue, mais aucune réaction de sa part, elle était trop concentrée à lire un article sur l'ordinateur. « Bonjour, Tempee ! »

La dénommée Tempee se tourna vers son locuteur et ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur l'étrange chose qui était autour du coup de Booth : c'était l'écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée. Une envie folle lui prit de la brûler, de la découper ou mieux encore, de s'étrangler avec ! Elle se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour du bureau et tira sur cette chose immonde. Booth recula et rattrapa l'écharpe à temps.

- Booth ! Enlève-moi ça !

- Mais tu l'as fait pour moi ! dit-il à la façon d'un bébé.

- C'était avant que je ne me rende compte que cette écharpe est vraiment hideuse !

- Pourtant, au bureau, on m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une petite amie si habile de ses mains et si attentionnée !

- Il se moquait de toi !

- Tu crois ?!

- Booth !

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom quand tu t'énerves ?

Il était le seul à trouver cette situation drôle.

- Je ne suis pas énervée !

- Si, tu l'es !

Brennan se ressaisit, elle se mordit la lèvre et finit par dire : « C'est moche, ma mère aurait honte de moi si elle voyait ça ! »

Le sourire de Booth s'effaça instantanément. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette écharpe avait une si grande signification pour elle.

« Elle n'aurait jamais honte de toi. Encore moins pour une écharpe… » Il lui remonta le moral, en plaisantant : « Tu me feras une autre plus belle et plus large avec encore plus d'amour ! » Et il ajouta : « Cela, je peux la jeter, si tu veux… »

- S'il te plaît…

* * *

_Novembre_

- Qu'es-ce que tu cherches ?

- Je ne trouve pas mon gilet…

Brennan était pratiquement engloutie par l'armoire, elle cherchait au fond de celui-ci, retournait tout les vêtements…

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Booth, qui était en train de faire sa cravate devant le miroir, se retourna. Brennan avait sorti une boîte en carton du placard et elle inspecta le contenu. Son visage s'illumina à la vue de l'objet : « Tu… tu l'as gardée ? » Booth était un peu gêné, il ne pensait pas qu'elle la trouverait.

- Euh… oui. J'ai voulu garder ton tout premier cadeau fait par tes mains. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la porterais pas !

- C'est… c'est l'écharpe de l'hiver dernier ! Tu m'avais dit que tu le jetterais…

Le coupable roula des yeux et fit la tête « Moi ? J'ai dit ça ?! »

- En faite, je suis contente que tu l'aie gardée…

Soulagé, Booth sentait son cœur battre à un rythme beaucoup plus normal.

- Mais interdiction de la porter !

- Message reçu !

Et pour la taquiner, il ajouta : " De toute façon, la deuxième est plus belle ! Tu as pris des cours entre temps avec des femmes du troisième âge ? Ou c'est Mamie qui t'a aidée ? "

Pour réponse, il reçut l'immonde et hideuse écharpe sur la figure.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
